charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Deeds Department Tips
'Return to ➽ ➽ Good Deeds Department ' ---- Tips= Have you heard already? The curse of the Abandoned Hut on the western edge of the Magic Forest has been broken! From now on any Enchanter level 40 and above can complete the building and turn the hut into a “Good Deeds Department”! Oh, what a wonderful adventure lies ahead! 1. Monday, June 18th, after 6 am EDT / 12 pm CEST all players level 40 and above will receive a new quest “The Kindliest Enchanter”. 2. Make sure that you have the 7th land expansion sector open, This is where the Abandoned hut you need is located. 3. Complete the building of the Abandoned Hut - it will immediately turn into a Good Deeds department! 4. If you’re still under level 40 - don’t be sad! You can still complete the building, but you will have to come back for the daily tasks a bit later, when you grow up a bit! 5. You will get new tasks each day at reset (5 pm EDT / 11 pm CEST) and you will have 24 hours to complete them. 6. For completing the tasks you will get useful resources (magic scrolls, plants ets.) and a new currency, Good Deed Tokens, as a reward. 7. You will need the Good Deed Tokens to buy new land sectors on the shore. 8. You can also buy several items in the Shop with the tokens, for example: Dawn Keys & Twilight Keys! 9. Check out the “Good Deeds Department” to see what tasks you have for today! Click the task icon to see the details. 10. Follow the timer - it will always tell you how much time you have left for the daily tasks. 11. Don’t forget to come back to the “Good Deeds Department” to report the finished task and get the reward. 12. For completing the whole block of tasks you will get a reward chest. Hover your cursor over the chest icon to see your reward for good deeds. 13. All players under level 60 can complete up to 3 blocks of tasks a day. Starting at level 60 you can complete all 4 block of tasks and get a reward chest for each of them! 14. The reward chest automatically opens at reset (or with your next log in) or when you complete the last available block of tasks. 15. Each reward chest is a checkpoint that you will receive no matter how many blocks of tasks you have managed to complete. |-|Nederlandse Tips= Heb je het al gehoord? De vloek van de Verlaten Hut aan de westelijke rand van het Magische Woud is verbroken! Vanaf nu kan elke Tovenaar van level 40 en hoger het gebouw voltooien en de verlaten hut te veranderen in de "Dienst voor Goede Daden"! Oh, wat een prachtig avontuur ligt er voor de hand! 1. Na de reset van Maandag 18 juni, na 12.00 `s middags alle spelers van level 40 en hoger een nieuwe Opdracht "De Aardigste Tovenaar". 2. Zorg ervoor dat je het 7de land uitbreidingssector geopend hebt, Dit is waar de Verlaten hut zich bevindt die je nodig hebt. 3. Voltooi het gebouw van de Verlaten Hut - het zal onmiddellijk veranderen in de "Dienst voor Goede Daden"! 4. Als je nog steeds onder niveau 40 bent, wees dan niet verdrietig! Je kunt het gebouw nog steeds afmaken, maar je zult een beetje later terug moeten komen voor de dagelijkse taken, wanneer je een beetje gegroeid bent! 5. Je krijgt elke dag nieuwe taken bij de reset: 23.00 uur CEST en je hebt 24 uur om ze te voltooien. 6. Voor het voltooien van de taken ontvang je nuttige bronnen (magische spreuken, planten etc.) EN een nieuwe valuta, "Goede Daad-token", als beloning. 7. Je hebt de Goede Daad-token nodig om nieuwe landsectoren aan de kust te kunnen kopen. 8. Je kunt ook verschillende items in de winkel kopen voor de token`s, bijvoorbeeld de Dagenraad sleutels en Schemeringsleutel 9. Bekijk de "Dienst voor Goede Daden" om te zien welke taken je vandaag hebt! Klik op het taakpictogram om de details te bekijken. 10. Hou een oog op de KLOK - hij zal je altijd vertellen hoeveel tijd je nog hebt voor de dagelijkse taken. 11. Vergeet niet om terug te gaan naar de "Diens voor Goede Daden" om de voltooide taak te melden en de beloning te krijgen. 12. Voor het voltooien van het hele takenpakket ontvang je een beloningskist. Beweeg je muisaanwijzer over het pictogram van de kist om jouw beloning voor de goede daden te zien. 13. Alle spelers onder level 60 kunnen maximaal 3 blokken met taken per dag voltooien. Vanaf level 60 kun je alle 4 de blokken met taken voltooien en een beloningskist krijgen voor elk van hen! 14. De beloningskist wordt automatisch geopend bij de reset (23.00 uur) of bij je volgende aanmelding of wanneer je de laatst beschikbare takenblok hebt voltooit. 15. Elke beloningskist is een ijkpunt die je zult ontvangen, ongeacht hoeveel blokken met taken je hebt voltooid. |-|Astuces en français= Astuces pour Le Service des bonnes actions Avez-vous entendu les dernières rumeurs? Le mauvais sort qui planait sur la Hutte abandonnée à la limite occidentale de la Forêt enchantée a été brisé! A compter de maintenant, tout joueur de niveau 40 et + pourra terminer le bâtiment et transformer cette Hutte en Service des bonnes actions! Que de merveilleuses aventures l’avenir nous réserve! 1 Le lundi 18 juin apres 6 h am EDT / 12 pm CEST, tous les joueurs de niveau 40 et + auront une nouvelle quête – Le Gentil Enchanteur. 2 Assurez-vous que le secteur 7 est disponible. C’est là que se trouve la Hutte dont vous avez besoin. 3. Terminez la construction de la Hutte abandonnée. Elle se transformera alors immédiatement en Service des bonnes actions. 4 Si votre niveau est inférieur à 40, ne vous découragez pas! Vous pouvez quand même terminer le bâtiment mais il vous faudra y revenir plus tard pour compléter les quêtes quotidiennes quand vous aurez progressé jusqu'’a ce niveau. 5 Chaque jour, au moment de la mise à jour (5h pm EDT/11 h pm CEST), vous aurez de nouvelles tâches et 24 heures (1 Jour) pour les compléter. 6 En les complétant, vous recevrez des ressources utiles (manuscrits magiques, plantes, etc.) ainsi qu’une nouvelle monnaie – les jetons BA. 7 Il vous faudra ces jetons BA pour acheter les nouveaux secteurs le long de la cote. 8 Ces jetons BA vous permettront aussi d’acheter plusieurs items à la Boutique - des clés de l’aube et Clé du crépuscule 9 Chaque jour, vérifiez auprès du Service des bonnes actions pour voir quelles sont les taches du jour en cliquant sur le bouton Tache. 10 Attention à la minuterie! Elle vous dira constamment combien de temps il vous reste pour terminer les tâches quotidiennes. 11 N’oubliez pas de revenir au Services des bonnes actions pour faire votre rapport et recevoir votre récompense. 12 Quand vous avez terminé un bloc de taches, vous recevez un coffre de récompenses. En promenant votre curseur sur le coffre, vous découvrirez ce qu’il contient. 13 Tout joueur inférieur au niveau 60 peut compléter 3 blocs quotidiennement. Les joueurs de niveau 60 et + peuvent en compléter 4. 14 Le coffre de récompenses s’ouvrira automatiquement lors de la mise à jour (reset) ou lorsque vous aurez complété le dernier bloc quotidien disponible. 15 Chaque coffre de récompenses apparaitra automatiquement indépendamment du nombre de blocs que vous aurez complétés. |-|Polskie wskazówki= Słyszeliście? Klątwa rzucona na Opuszczoną Szopę na zachodnim brzegu została złamana! Od teraz każdy Czarownik od poziomu 40 wzwyż moze przemienić Szopę w „Biuro Dobrych Uczynków”! Oh jakie cudowne przygody nas czekają! 1. Poniedziałek, 18 czerwca po 12.00, wszyscy gracze od poziomu 40 i wyzej dostaną nową przygodę „Uczynny Czarownik” 2. Upewnij się, że masz odblokowany 7 sektor ziemi, tam jest zlokalizowana szopa. 3. Dokończ Opuszczoną Szopę – od razu zmieni się w „biuro Dobrych Uczynków”! 4. Jeśli jesteś ponizej 40 poziomu n- nie smuć się! Nadal będziesz mógł ukończyć szopę ale po dzienne zadania musisz poczekać aż podrośniesz! 5. Będziesz dostawać nowe zadania każdego dnia po resecie (23.00) i będziesz mieć 24 godziny na ich ukończenie. 6. Za ukończenie zadań będziesz dostawać przydatne surowce (czary, rośliny itp,) oraz nową walutę „Zetony Dobrych Uczynków” 7. Żetony Dobrych Uczynków będą potrzebne do kupienia nowych ziem na wybrzeżu. 8. Za żetony będezie tez można kupić kilka obiektów w sklepie np.: Klucze Świtu i Klucz zmierzchu 9. Sprawdzaj Biuro Dobrych Uczynków by zobaczyć jakie masz zadania na dzisiaj. Kliknij ikonkę zadań by zobaczyć szczegóły. 10. Zwracaj uwagę na regulator czasu – zawsze Ci powie ile jeszcze czasu zostało. 11. I nie zapomnij wrócić do Biura Dobrych Uczynków by poinformować o ukończeniu zadań i by dostać nagrodę. 12. Za ukończenie całego bloku zadań dostaniesz skrzynię nagród. Najedz na nią kursorem by zobaczyć nagrody za dobre uczynki. 13. Wszyscy gracze ponizej poziomu 60 mogą ukończyć do 3 bloków zadań dziennie. Od poziomu 60 możesz ukończyć wszystkie 4 bloki zadań i dostać skrzynię nagród za każde z tych bloków! 14. Skrzynia nagród otwiera się automatycznie po kolejnym resecie ( lub przy Twoim następnym logowaniu) albo gdy ukończysz ostatni blok zadań. 15. Każda skrzynia jest punktem kontrolnym (startowym), który otrzymasz, nieważne ile zadań (bloków) udało Ci się ukończyć. |-|Dicas em Português= Vocês já ouviram!? A maldição dos Barracos Abandonados na fronteira oeste da Floresta Mágica foi quebrada! A partir de agora, qualquer encantador a partir do nível 40 pode completar o edifício e transformar esses barracos abandonados em um "Departamento das Boas Ações"! Ah, que aventura maravilhosa que está à frente! 1. Segunda-feira, dia 18 de Junho, depois das 06:00 de Brasília (11:00 de Lisboa), todos jogadores a partir do nível 40 receberão uma nova tarefa: "O Bondoso Encantador". 2. Assegurem-se de ter aberto a 7ª Expansão de Terra, que é onde se encontra o Barraco Abandonado que vocês precisam. 3. Completem o edifício do Barraco Abandonado - ele irá se transformar imediatamente em um Depto. das Boas Ações! 4. Se você ainda está abaixo do nível 40 - não fique triste! Você ainda pode completar o edifício, mas vai ter que voltar mais tarde para as tarefas diárias, quando já tiver crescido mais um pouco! 5. Vocês vão receber novas missões todos os dias na virada (18:00 de Brasília ou 22:00 de Lisboa) e vocês terão 24 horas para completá-las. 6. A recompensa que vocês receberão ao completar as tarefas serão recursos úteis (encantamentos, plantas, etc.) e uma nova moeda, as Fichas das Boas Ações. 7. Vocês vão precisar das Fichas das Boas Ações para comprarem os novos setores de terra, na praia. 8. Vocês também poderão usar as fichas para comprar vários ítens na loja, como, por exemplo, as Chaves do Amanhecer e Chave do Anoitecer! 9. Verifiquem o "Depto. das Boas Ações" para verem quais as missões do dia! Cliquem no botão "mostrar" para verem mais detalhes. 10. Sigam o contador - ele sempre mostra quanto tempo ainda há para completar as tarefas diárias. 11. Não se esqueçam de voltar ao Depto. das Boas Ações para reportar a conclusão das tarefas e pegar a recompensa. 12. Ao completar todo o bloco de tarefas vocês receberão um baú de recompensas. Pousem o mouse sobre o ícone do baú para verem quais são as recompensas que ele contém. 13. Jogadores abaixo do nível 60 podem completar até 3 blocos de tarefas por dia. A partir do nível 60 vocês poderão completar todos os 4 blocos e receber um baú de recompensas para cada um deles! 14. Os baús de recompensas abrem automaticamente na virada (ou quando vocês acessarem o jogo novamente depois disso) ou quando completarem o último dos blocos de tarefas disponível. 15. Cada baú de recompensas é um checkpoint que vocês receberão independentemente de quantos blocos vocês consigam completar. |-|Consejos en Español= ¿Has oído ya? ¡La maldición de la Casucha Abandonada en el borde occidental del Bosque Mágico se ha roto! ¡De ahora en adelante cualquier Hechicero de nivel 40 y superior puede completar el edificio y convertir la cabaña en una "Oficina de buenas obras"! ¡Oh, qué maravillosa aventura hay por delante! 1. El lunes 18 de junio, después de las 6 a.m. EDT / 12 p.m. CEST todos los jugadores de nivel 40 y superior recibirán una nueva misión, "El Hechicero más bueno". 2. Asegúrate de que tienes abierto el 7mo sector de expansión de tierras. Allí se encuentra la cabaña Abandonada que necesitas. 3. Completa la construcción de la Casucha Abandonada- ¡Se convertirá inmediatamente en una Oficina de buenas obras! 4. Si todavía estás por debajo del nivel 40, ¡no estés triste! Todavía puedes completar el edificio, pero tendrás que regresar para las tareas diarias un poco más tarde, ¡cuando crezcas un poco! 5. Recibirás nuevas tareas todos los días al reinicio (5 pm EDT / 11 pm CEST) y tendrás 24 horas para completarlas. 6. Por completar las tareas obtendrás recursos útiles (rollos mágicos, plantas etc.) Y una nueva moneda, Ficha de buenas obras, como recompensa. 7. Necesitarás las Fichas de buenas obras para comprar nuevos sectores de tierra en la orilla. 8. También puedes comprar con las Fichas varios artículos en la Tienda, por ejemplo, las Llaves del Amanecer y Llave del Crepúsculo! 9. ¡Mira la "Oficina de buenas obras " para ver las tareas que tienes para hoy! Haz clic en el icono de la tarea para ver los detalles. 10. Sigue el cronometro: siempre te indicará cuánto tiempo te queda para las tareas diarias. 11. No olvides volver a la "Oficina de buenas obras " para informar sobre la tarea terminada y obtener la recompensa. 12. Por completar todo el bloque de tareas, obtendrás un cofre de recompensa. Coloca el cursor sobre el ícono del cofre para ver tu recompensa por las buenas acciones. 13. Todos los jugadores bajo el nivel 60 pueden completar hasta 3 bloques de tareas por día. ¡Comenzando en el nivel 60 puedes completar los 4 bloques de tareas y obtener un cofre de recompensa por cada uno de ellos! 14. El cofre de recompensa se abre automáticamente al reinicio (o con tu próximo inicio de sesión) o cuando completes el último bloque de tareas disponible. 15. Cada cofre de recompensa es un punto de control que recibirás sin importar cuántos bloques de tareas hayas logrado completar. |-|Deutsche Tipps= Habt ihr schon gehört? Der Fluch der verlassenen Hütte am westlichen Rand des Zauberwaldes ist gebrochen! Ab jetzt können alle Zauberer ab Level 40 das Gebäude vervollständigen und die Hütte in einen Stand für gute Taten verwandeln! Oh, was für ein wunderbares Abenteuer liegt vor uns! 1. 18. Juni nach 12 Uhr - alle Spieler ab Level 40 erhalten eine neue Quest 'Der gütigste Zauberer'. 2. Stellt sicher, dass ihr die 7. Landerweiterung geöffnet habt. Hier befindet sich die verlassene Hütte, die ihr benötigt. 3. Vervollständigt das Gebäude der verlassenen Hütte – es wird sofort zu einem Stand der guten Taten! 4. Wenn ihr noch unter Level 40 seid – seid nicht traurig! Ihr könnt das Gebäude noch vervollständigen, aber ihr werdet später für die täglichen Aufgaben zurückkommen müssen, wenn ihr etwas weiter seid! 5. Ihr erhaltet täglich neue Aufgaben beim Tageswechsel (23 Uhr) und ihr habt 24 Stunden Zeit sie zu erledigen. 6. Für das Erledigen der Aufgaben erhaltet ihr nützliche Ressourcen (magische Schriftrollen, Pflanzen usw.) und eine neue Währung 'Gutschein für gute Tat', als Belohnung. 7. Ihr benötigt die 'Gutscheine für gute Taten', um neue Landerweiterungen am Ufer zu kaufen. 8. Ihr könnt auch mehrere Items im Laden kaufen z.B. die Dämmerungsschlüssel und Zwielicht Schlüssel! 9. Überprüft den 'Stand der guten Taten', um zu sehen welche Aufgaben ihr für heute habt! Klickt auf das Aufgabensymbol, um die Details anzuzeigen. 10. Folgt dem Timer – er wird euch immer sagen, wie viel Zeit ihr für die tägliche Aufgabe übrig habt. 11. Vegesst nicht zum 'Stand der guten Taten' zurückzukehren, um die abgeschlossene Aufgabe zu melden und die Belohnung zu erhalten. 12. Um den gesamten Aufgabenblock abzuschließen, erhaltet ihr eine Belohnungstruhe. Bewegt den Mauszeiger über das Truhensymbol, um eure Belohnung für gute Taten zu sehen. 13. Alle Spieler unter Level 60 können bis zu drei Aufgabenblöcke pro Tag absolvieren. Ab Level 60 könnt ihr alle vier Aufgabenblöcke abschließen und bekommt eine Belohnungstruhe für jeden Block! 14. Die Belohnungstruhe öffnet sich automatisch beim Tageswechsel (oder beim nächsten Einloggen) oder wenn ihr den letzten verfügbaren Aufgabenblock abschließt. 15. Jede Belohnungstruhe ist ein Kontrollpunkt, den ihr erhaltet, egal wie viele Aufgabenblöcke ihr abgeschlossen habt. |-|Русские подсказки= Дорогие друзья, Вы слышали? На самой западной окраине Волшебного Леса за рекой кто-то расколдовал “Заброшенную Хатку”. Теперь любой Чародей от 40 уровня и выше может достроить ее, чтобы она прекратилась в “Бюро Добрых Дел”! Сколько же всего интересного нас ждет впереди, когда бюро заработает! 1. Всем Чародеям 40 уровня и выше 18 июня после 13.00 Мск станет доступно новое задание “Самый добрый чародей”! 2. Убедитесь, что у Вас открыт 7 сектор, на котором стояла зачарованная “Заброшенная Хатка”. 3. Завершите строительство “Заброшенной Хатки” - она тут же преобразится в “Бюро добрых дел”! 4. Если Вы еще не достигли 40 уровня - не печальтесь! Вы все равно можете построить бюро на своей полянке, однако за заданиями придется вернуться когда подрастете! 5. Ежедневно в 00.00 Мск в “Бюро Добрых Дел” будут оглашаться новые списки заданий, которое необходимо выполнить за 24 часа. 6. Если Вы не успели справиться с поставленной задачей, в полночь она сгорает и появляется новая. 7. В награду за выполненные задания, выданные в “Бюро добрых дел” Вы будете получать ценные ресурсы (заклинания, растения и пр.), а также новую игровую валюту - “Жетоны добрых дел”. 8. “Жетоны добрых дел” понадобятся, чтобы приобрести новые земли на побережье! 9. В магазине также появятся предметы, которые можно будет купить за “Жетоны добрых дел”. К примеру, так Вы сможете приобрести “Рассветные ключи”. 10. Загляните в “Бюро добрых дел”, чтобы узнать, какие задания Вас ждут сегодня. Кликните мышкой по иконке задания, чтобы подробней ознакомиться с его условиями. 11. Внимательно следите за таймером - он подскажет Вам, сколько времени у вас осталось. 12. Не забывайте вернуться в “Бюро добрых дел”, чтобы отчитаться по выполненному заданию! 13. За выполнение блока заданий Вам будут начисляться сундучки с большой наградой. Наведите на иконку сундучка, чтобы увидеть, что Вы получите за выполнение блока заданий! 14. Игроки до 60 уровня могут выполнить до трех блоков заданий в день. Начиная с 60ого уровня Вам откроется возможность выполнить целых четыре блока заданий и за каждый получить сундук с большой наградой! 15. Награда начисляется автоматически в 00.00 Мск или в тот момент, когда Вы завершаете последний блок заданий, доступных на сегодня. 16. Каждый полученный за день сундучок - это несгораемая награда, которую Вы получите вне зависимости от того, собрали ли Вы все доступные Вам в этот день сундучки или нет. Category:Good Deeds Department Category:GDD